Xenthros: the Conqueror of Hell
by SoulEater-kid-x-femCrona
Summary: This is not a fanfiction. It is a completely original narrative.


The bright spring daylight shinned through the windows of the Vatican. This was the same day that, one hundred years ago, Pope Francis casted a protective seal on the Vatican, in an attempt to keep Xenthros out.

Xenthros is the general of Satan's dark forces. The only thing that was ever known about him, was how he was originally David in the second century, and was stoed to death. That's all that is known about him, but people do have ideas about why he is evil. Some believe it was a tragedy, while others believe he is just evil, and was born that way. Regardless of people's speculation, Xenthros still almost took control of the Earth. His army came without warning in the Middle East region, and began their conquest in Asia. The militaries of the Asian continent fought back, but to no success. The fiends were too powerful as they gained their power from the misdeeds of humanity. The last thing to happen was Russia firing a nuclear missle in a desperate attempt to wipe Xenthros and his army out, but only a small piece of his forces were lost. It did not take long for the Russian Federation to completely fall.

Afterwards, the demons moved on to Europe, which held little resistance to them. The countries of Europe had such small militaries, they were not able to repel the invading demons. A European Country called Italy proposed that every country had to band together in order to hold off the demons, but only Germany agreed. Everyone else was too concerned with their petty differences to join in, which ultimately led to their downfall. To much suprise, Germany and Italy were among the last ones to fall.

In Italy, Pope Francis met with Xenthros in the Vatican. He knew what Xenthros wanted, and was determined to stop him. "You will not find it here, demon." Francis told Xenthros. "Do not lie to me, old man. I know it is here. It has always been here since Saint Peter buried it here." Xenthros snapped back. Francis remained silent, but then said "Do you really want it? You know the consequences of wielding it." Francis asked. "Yes I do mortal. With the Mournblade in hand, I will rule over the Three Realms, Heaven, Hell, and the Mortal World." Xenthros replied aggressively. Xenthros drew his blade and attacked the Pope. He drove the blade through Francis, leaving him for dead. With his dying breath, Francis said "The power to rule is not yours. That power belongs to the only one capable of using it." Francis then took out a bottle of Holy Water and dowsed Xenthros in it. This only served to distract the demon as Francis ran off to put a blessing on the Vatican. Xenthros almost stopped him, but was not fast enough. The Vatican was shielded in holiness, which stopped Xenthros from entering for the next century, Xenthros returned to Hell with his army. There was no point in waiting as Winter approached.

However, that is ancient history, as Xenthros will be returning. There is no doubt in the new pope's, Carlos, mind that the first target on Xenthros's hitlist will be the Vatican. Even though the seal worked the first time, Francis had months to prepare, whereas Carlos does not. In order to prepare, the Vatican has gathered an army of knights; the most devout catholics from across the globe. These fierce warrior's were known as the Teutonic Knights. With their courage through Christ, they will give their lives for Him. They stood 10,000 strong, it would not be enough.

**The Vatican**

Pope Carlos watched over the training grounds, where normal combat exercises were ran daily. The new recruits were fearful of their instructors, with a vein popping out of their necks from the stress. The armor was heavy and warm, causing new recruits to pass out. The obstacle course, hardly anyone got passed before fainting, and the final part was the combat drills, as no one, excluding the instructors, could even lift their swords and shields. Pope Carlos stated "These few men, the most faithful to Christ, are not truly faithful to the cause. They are incapable of combat." Archbishop Trinity, his assistant, replied "What makes you say that, your holiness? Not everyone is a warrior from the beginning. That takes time." Pope Carlos sighed. "But time is not something we have. The seal is about to be broke, and the Dark One will rise again. We need them to become a formidable force by then." Trinity smiled. "But Carlos, we cannot expect these humans to be physically fit by then. All we can hope on is that He will help us." Pope Carlos returned inside, troubled. Truly, this would test the world's faith, and its strength.

**Hell**

A massive black suit of armor marched down a narrow hallway, lined with red tapestry and skeletons of warriors, still in armor themselves. The mysterious creature had on him, a sword that made a massive curve. The hulking behemoth entered a chamber, completely empty save for a throne with a man, barely being lit. The warrior kneeled down before the man. "My lord." the warrior began. "It is almost time for us to return to the Mortal World. The army is ready to make its assent." The man, keeping to the darkness, let out a soft laugh. "Good, General Xenthros. Go now and await the opportunity to strike. We will have the Vatican caught completely off guard, and then the Mournblade will be yours. Xenthros raised up. "With great honor, my lord." Xenthros responded, storming out. The army of Hell was completely organized with an endless horde of damned souls, with the most powerful in the lead. They sat off towards their destination, never stopping. The sound of screams and weapons filled the dry desert air of Hell.


End file.
